


Not so bad

by artistic18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Speculation, how I think things could have gone after the Troublemaker episode, kinda flirty Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic18/pseuds/artistic18
Summary: Basically just some speculation on what could've happened after Marinette went to class after Troublemaker. That being said, you may not want to read this if you haven't seen it.





	Not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of nervous about posting this since I haven't posted (or even finished) a fic in a while, but I watched Troublemaker earlier and after initially getting really happy about the ending I started thinking about certain things and then this little fic was born. I have no idea how far this is from what actually happens afterwards, but that's what fanfiction is for anyway, right?

Having been the very last person to walk into class before it officially started, Marinette had successfully avoided any questions or comments anyone may have had for her after the live recording yesterday. She could barely concentrate on the lesson, too overwhelmed with anxiety concerning how she was going to deal with all the inevitable questions and comments _after_ class.

Alya was shooting her worried looks every few seconds and even slid over a little note asking her whether or not she was okay. Marinette simply forced what she hoped and prayed looked like a natural smile onto her face as she slid the note back with a hastily scribbled ‘I’m fine.’

So once class was officially dismissed, Marinette immediately sprang up from her seat in order to make a quick exit, having already packed away most of her things in a hurry when it seemed like class was wrapping up.

“No point in running away now, Marinette,” Chloé spoke up suddenly, stopping Marinette in her tracks just as soon as she’d reached the door. “Everyone already knows you’re an obsessed stalker.” She followed up her gibe with a round of mocking laughter echoed by Sabrina.

With her back now turned to the rest of the class, Marinette ducked her head down, her face scrunching up in dejection as she clenched her fists by her side and tried to think of a way to respond.

“Chloé! That’s not very nice at all! Apologize to Marinette immediately!” she heard Madame Bustier demand firmly. Chloé just scoffed.

“Apologize for _what_? For telling the truth? If anything, everyone should be _thanking_ me for pointing this out before she starts hanging up pictures of _them_ all over her room too! I’m doing a public service by raising awareness to a potential problem!”

“The only problem I’m seeing here is you,” a voice that was unmistakably Alya’s growled threateningly.  

“Seriously, Chloé, just back off,” Alix sneered, some shuffling sounds indicating that she may have even stood up.

“Why should I?” Chloé shot back angrily in a way that sent a chill down Marinette’s spine. There was something different about it; if was as if her usual mocking tone had been replaced by something much rawer and more genuine. “Adrien is my childhood friend and I have to look out for him! I mean, who knows what other creepy things she might be doing behind his back? She probably even has his whole schedule blown up somewhere so she can pull it out and check it at any time so that she knows when the best times to stalk him are!”

Marinette winced from where she still stood paralyzed at the door. As nice as it was to have her friends standing up for her like this, maybe Chloé had a point. The more she’d spoken, the creepier Marinette had sounded to her own ears. Adrien probably hated her now.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight to try and hold back the oncoming tears, internally willing her feet to move from where they were planted on the ground so she wouldn’t have to hear anymore of this. It felt like she was going to die of embarrassment at any moment.

“Chloé!” Madame Bustier gasped in shock.

“I’m serious!” Chloé snapped defiantly. “Adrien deserves to know what kind of people he’s associating hims—”

“I think I can decide for myself who I want to associate with,” Adrien spoke up suddenly, his voice commanding and stern. At his words, a few tears slipped past Marinette’s defenses, but at this point she couldn’t tell if they were out of relief or anguish.

“But Adrien, I’m just trying to look out for you!” Chloé insisted almost desperately.

“And I appreciate that, Chloé, but it isn’t right to hurt Marinette in the process.”

It was as if the words had broken a spell, as Marinette was finally able to move one foot in front of the other before breaking out into a full-on sprint. She ignored Adrien yelling her name as she continued to run, hastily wiping away her tears with the back of her arm.

“Marinette, where are you going!?” Tikki cried worriedly after dipping her head outside her hiding place inside Marinette’s bag.

“Home,” Marinette stated simply, making sure not to break her pace.

“But wha—” Without explanation, Tikki suddenly cut herself off and hid back inside Marinette’s purse. Concerned, she slowed her pace a bit in preparation to ask Tikki what was wrong.

No longer paying attention to what was in front of her, she found herself colliding with someone’s chest, a pair of arms immediately wrapping around her to keep her steady. She’d meant to immediately pull away but found herself once again distracted, this time by the person’s incredibly nice fragrance.

Without thinking, she sighed happily as she leaned a bit closer into the person’s fit chest. She faintly registered a few amused chuckles before the arms already wrapped around her tugged her in just the slightest bit closer. “You’re definitely the cutest fan I’ve ever held like this.”

Marinette’s entire body stiffened for what seemed like the umpteenth time today as she quickly realized two very important things: 1) the person’s chest she was currently snuggled up to belonged to Adrien Agreste and 2) he had just called her cute.

Someone should probably call a paramedic because she was almost positive she wasn’t going to make it out of this with anything less than a heart attack.

Adrien gently released her and took a few steps back, taking care to move his hands to her shoulders in hopes that she would look at him. She tried but failed, so Adrien took mercy on her and spoke anyway.

“Listen, Marinette, I just want you to know that what Chloé said doesn’t change anything; I’m still glad you’re my fan and you don’t creep me out.”

“I…I don’t…?” Marinette asked hopefully, finally able to manage some sort of eye contact. Butterflies danced around in her stomach at the warm smile he offered her.

“No, you don’t. You’re nowhere near as bad as some of my fans. Though, once you start chasing me everywhere, screaming my name to the mountaintops, and letting everyone know where I am on social media, we may have something to talk about,” he assured jokingly. “Besides, we all know Chloé was exaggerating when she talked about you having my schedule.”

Marinette smiled nervously and offered a few weak words of affirmation; she was probably going to need to get rid of the schedule at least.

“Speaking of Chloé…” It seemed to be Adrien’s turn to be uneasy. “I know she can be a lot to handle, but please don’t take what she said to heart. She really was just trying to protect me in her own way, she’s just…”

“Not the nicest when she does?” Marinette offered helpfully. Adrien just nodded at her with a smile.

“Exactly. I’m glad you understand. And for the record, no one else in class cared that you had pictures of me either, so please don’t run away again.” His soft gaze and tone coupled with his radiant smile made Marinette feel like she was melting. There was no way she could deny him anything when he spoke to her like that…or spoke to her at all, really.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Marinette felt her knees go weak at the almost devilish smile he flashed her this time as he offered her an arm. “Care to walk with me, my—M-Marinette?”

“A-are you sure?” Marinette posed shyly. “People might start thinking you’re my friendboy again.”

Adrien just shook his head and winked, still holding his arm out. “Nothing that hasn’t happened already, right? I think we can handle it.”

Blushing, Marinette giggled and took his offered arm, closing her eyes and leaning happily against him as they walked. Maybe having Adrien see her room wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them. If there were any mistakes with grammar or something, feel free to let me know too because I didn't edit as much as much as usual.


End file.
